A Collection of Short Stories from the Stars
by Everaftertime
Summary: A short series of drabbles and one-shots that will be updated erratically. Content: Sandstorm/Drabble (LaLu); Some Kiss/One-shot (LaLu);
1. Sandstorm (LaLu)

**PSA:** Remember, romantic love isn't the only form of love, and you don't need romantic love to survive. Please remember to love yourself! You're a wonderful, beautiful person who deserves it!

A short series of drabbles.

* * *

Sandstorm [Laxus x Lucy]

A long time ago, someone had made the comment to her that love wasn't something that everyone found. And she thought that was terribly sad. Love of friends, love of family, love of self.

If being a wizard had her showed her anything, it was that, more important than magic for her growth, love was something that would lift you up and keep you going in the worst of times.

Lucy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she averted her gaze to the sandy ground. The smell of storm and blood was strong, even for her nose. She hesitated before approaching the lone figure sitting in the sand, hand falling from the back of her neck.

"Mm." She cleared her throat, though she knew the wizard before her knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. If he had anything close to Natsu's senses (which she suspected he did).

Lucy glanced down at Laxus, his large, intimidating figure folded over as he sat in the sand with his legs crossed, staring out at the sandstorm in the distance. His electric blue eyes didn't shift from where they stared out over the landscape when she slowly moved to sit beside him.

It was difficult to find the words, the older man would probably scoff at anything she had to say. After some contemplation, she turned to smile at the grumpy blond, "Thank you, Laxus!" She reached out and brushed her fingers over the back of his hand, "Thank you for saving me."

He glanced down at his hand where her soft fingers rested, eyes trailing up to her happy, relieved smile. He looked away, grunting softly in response. "Whatever."

Lucy smiled harder, squeezing her hand around his and letting her legs sprawl out in the sand before her. She fell back with a happy sigh, leaving their hands entwined together as the storm raged on in the distance.

Love was, actually, pretty amazing regardless of whether or not one was feeling down. And even when the person you loved happened to be a giant, grumpy dragon slayer, love was still wonderful.


	2. Some Kiss (LaLu)

**Some Kiss [Laxus x Lucy]**

* * *

Her face burned, embarrassment and something a lot stronger making the blood rush to her head. She shifted against the wall, trying her best to make herself smaller. The large, intimidating figure blocking her escape was standing far too close for comfort.

She could hear the others laughing in the guild hall, but she couldn't gather the courage to call out for assistance. She was too embarrassed to make a noise.

Laxus' coat fanned out around them, his body blocking her view. The heat he put off was surprising, but she was used to Natsu's higher temperature and quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She shifted again, face burning, eyes looking anywhere but his face.

She hadn't meant to open her mouth, she hadn't meant to say it. But she had, and he had heard despite the Soundpods over his ears. "Ah-" She stumbled over her words, forgetting most of her language skills all together.

"Ss-" She was too flustered to speak clearly, and he wasn't even touching her. His presence was too much, his body was too large to ignore, his magic at rest was still enough to put the fine hairs at the back of her neck on edge.

She thought back to the time when Phantom had attacked and his cruel, jeering words. The time when she'd felt the warmth of his body on her stone form. Both memories brought her around, annoyance mixing in with the frustration and embarrassment.

"G-get away." She managed, barely, fingers curling up into shaky fists as the much larger mage leaned down, crowding her farther into the wall.

She finally found the courage to lift her head, her startled brown eyes meeting with his electric blue. She was surprised at his expression, one of amusement.

"Oi-" His voice rumbled in her ears and she felt her entire face heat up once again. He still wasn't touching her, but he might as well have been. He smirked, waiting expectantly as her eyes began to drop back to the floor. "Well?"

With barely any strength in her muscles, she lifted her head, face burning as she brought her lips to rest gently against his. At the very least, he'd lowered his head for her.

Laxus dropped his hands from the wall, pressing them to her back and hip. He tugged her forward until she was flush with his body, moving his mouth against her soft, trembling lips, deepening the pathetic little peck she had initiated.

It wasn't as wet as she'd imagined it'd be, but it was quite a bit rougher than the soft, damp kiss she'd seen in public a few too many times. Laxus had an unimaginable amount of strength, but she felt none of it. He felt steady against her, his kiss was intense, confident and made her feel calm. The embarrassment washed away, her hands tangling in the fur of his coat, returning his kiss without a second thought.

Her scent filled his nostrils, the slight annoyance he felt at Natsu's presence was pushed aside in favor of enjoying the clean, fruity smell that clung to her soft, clean skin.

When he finally pulled away, she realized she'd practically flattened herself against him, his hands tightly grasping her and keeping her steady. Without the kiss to distract her, Lucy's face turned red once more, her eyes dancing away from the intense, steady gaze Laxus was giving her.

He chuckled, and the sound vibrated through her, "Jeez, you're a handful. Next time, try asking a little nicer." He released her, turning away before she could respond, her fingers untangling from his coat and the warmth of him leaving her body.

Footsteps and voices and materialized behind her, and she realized, kissing Laxus in a guild full of people was probably one of the poorer choices she'd made in her life.

Oh, she'd kissed Laxus.

Lucy left early from the guild that day, face aflame and feet unsteady. She waved Wendy's offer to heal her away, laughing nervously as she stumbled home, claiming it was just a small fever and she'd be fine with some rest.

That electric blue gaze pierced her as she made her way through the guild hall and out the door, her flushed face worsening as she walked stiffly past him and his smug face.

What an idiot, she thought in misery. What an idiot she was for showing the least bit of interest in that smug jerk. She groaned in imagined pain, burying her burning face in her hands.

What in the world had she started?

* * *

**A/N:** Looking for Laxus x Lucy fanfics or basically any really good fanfiction with Lucy in it. No first person stories! Please message me if you know of one! Thanks!

Please excuse any mistakes! I write these, post them and move on. If I had to sit here and edit them, I'd never share them.


End file.
